


Unbalanced Books

by completelyhopeless



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief discussion of the red in their ledgers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbalanced Books

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



> For the prompt: [MCU, any/any, Atonement](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/529588.html?thread=75970996#t75970996)
> 
> I couldn't believe that no one had snagged this prompt for Natasha or Clint before, so I had to. This doesn't really do it justice, but it's what came out when I put my pen to it.

* * *

“Do you think you'll ever balance the books?”

“The red in my ledger?” Natasha asked, not looking over at her partner. They'd had this conversation before, and she didn't know why every time he got the slightest bit drunk he went back to it. The slightest bit drunk for Clint Barton was the equivalent of liver cirrhosis for other lesser men.

“The answer is no, isn't it?”

She nodded. “Some things don't wash away, Clint. Some things can't be undone.”

“No atonement.”

She looked at him. “When you're ready to tell me what you're trying to atone for, I will listen.”

He sat down next to her. “You still think your ledger is redder than mine.”

“I know it is.”

“You ever kill your own brother?”


End file.
